Five Nights at Speedy's
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: A Pizza Cats halloween tale of Polly and Speedy's love. rated T.


One halloween night at the Pizza Emporium:

WAIT...

What are you doing writing about Halloween? It hasn't even started yet here in the real world!

Well, whatever. Let's resume our story, shall we?

Francine and Polly were gossiping about the news headlines.

"Did you hear about the UFO sighting?" asked Polly.

"It turned out to be a pizza oven didn't it?" asked Polly.

"No Polly, it just looked like one. There's reports that young couples have been getting abducted this Halloween!" said Francine.

"I don't think I'm gonna get my flipping feline fur all frazzled about that though. I have pizza to make!" said Polly.

Ten minutes later, Polly greets Speedy and Guido:

"Well guys, I've prepared a pustachio pumpkin pizza, I think the customers will love it," said Polly with a look of pride.

"Cool, that' sounds really good, Polly. I may be a biased Polly's pizza proponent, but I think I speak for everyone when

I say she always has the best ideas for our food joint" said Speedy.

"Not really. Don't you find it a little disconcerting that Polly would actually go through the trouble of making that disgusting utter garbage?" asked Guido.

"Disconcerting? Try this on for size," said Polly, pulling out her frying pan and thwacking Guido on the head. "There, how's that for disconcerting?"

"Good job, Polly. You have made me very disconcerted" said Guido, seeing swirling stars. Polly raised her head up and down repeatedly.

"I hope so, pal!" said Polly. "Cuz the bigger these babies come, the harder they fall!" she added, raising her head again up and down.

"They're big alright" said Speedy, staring into space.

"Polly, just come clean with it. What the heck is your deal?" yelled Guido.

"Woah, do you really have to be so mean to Polly?" asked Speedy. Guido was shocked.

"Dude, I was thwacked over the head with a frying pan. How in comedy capers would that make me being mean to Polly?" asked Guido.

"I don't know, I just think maybe we both mess with Polly's emotions too much...Polly's a little misunderstood" said Speedy walking out of the joint.

"That little fart just walked outta here on the job!" yelled Guido.

"Guido, maybe...maybe he's just misunderstood" said Polly.

"I'm detecting a pattern here," replied Guido. Polly rushed out the door, spilling pizza all over the floor.

"Great, so they're gonna go off and fall in love and probably get married. What does that make me, a plate of chopped liver?" said Guido.

Later...

"Speedy, is working with Guido getting you down?" asked Polly.

"He's such an ego maniac. He thinks he's better than me cuz I'm short" said Speedy.

"You're not too short for me, Speedy!" said Polly.

"Wha..what Polly?" asked Speedy.

"You heard me" said Polly.

"You like me? You like boys?" asked Speedy.

"Sure Speedy, I didn't think you liked me" said Polly. Speedy smiled. But then Guido came out the door, to confront them.

"Are you two scared of trick or treaters and ghosts or what? Get back here and work you two" yelled Guido.

"Should I flip him the bird?" asked Polly.

"No, Polly. We're cats!" said Speedy.

"So Speedy, what are you planning for Halloween?" asked Polly.

"Well, my house is all decked out, and I have a bunch of shows set for Pawflix" replied Speedy. "Ya wanna take the night off and come to my placE?"

"I don't usually agree to offers like that, but hell, it's my favorite holiday, second only to Christmas" said Polly. Speedy and Polly held hands all the way to Speedy's house.

Speedy pulled out his key, and unlocked the doors.

"Hoo, I'm beat, you know we haven't had a holiday in a long time" said Speedy.

"I'm glad we're taking the night off. I've always been a rebel at heart, cutting classes, skipping recitals, listening to Joan Jett music" said Polly.

"Sure, whatever. Help yourself to the fridge" said Speedy. Polly raced to the fridge.

"THE FRIDGE! Oh my god you have tuna fish!" said Polly, salivating. She ate every single can of tuna in Speedy's fridge, then offered to share pizza.

"Yeah, you know Polly, I don't really feel like pizza right now" said Speedy.

"Are you okay Speedy?" asked Polly.

"Yeah, I am, I just wish things could go back to the way they were I guess" said Speedy.

"You mean before we delivered pizza and became superheroes?" asked Polly.

"Yeah, you know" said Speedy, picking up a quarter on the couch and flipping it in the air. Polly caught it in her tongue.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Speedy laughing. "You look funny"

"I know I do" said Polly with her mouth open. Speedy laughed. Polly laughed. Then Polly tickled Speedy, but accidentally hit the remote, turning the TV on to a scary movie.

"Woah, Speedy, what's that?" asked Polly, looking scared.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. Yeah, don't worry, I'll protect you! PROTECT ME POLLY!" yelled Speedy, leaping into Polly's arms.

"Speedy, that's Catnip Madness, the scariest movie ever made" said Polly.

"I'll get it on something different," said Speedy. But then he changed it to "The Catastrophic Cat Ghost"

"NOT THE CATASTROPHIC CAT GHOST!" yelled Polly.

"Everything's a scary movie" said Speedy hiding under the couch.

"Is this really what we wanted to do? Watch scary movies?" asked Polly.

"It is Halloween you know," said Speedy. Speedy pulled the remote away from Polly. He accidentally hit the DVD play button.

"That's not a scary movie. That's just Princess Vi. Though, I gotta admit, she is kinda scary. You had a crush on her once didn't you?" asked Polly.

"Yeah, albeit a little one" confessed Speedy.

"Want to talk about that?" asked Polly.

"No, not really" said Speedy.

"I think maybe we should turn the lights out" said Polly. Polly flicked off the light switch.

"Polly, what are you thinking?" asked Speedy. Polly turned the lights back on, and Speedy could not believe his eyes. Polly was in a bikini. She was also wearing knee-high latex biker boots and fishnet stockings.

"Wow Polly, you look great!" said Speedy.

"Not as iconic as Ursula Andress but I guess I look pretty good" replied Polly.

"You can say that again, pretty kitty" said Speedy.

"It's time, Speedy. It's time to play SCRABBLE!" said Polly.

Hours later...

"Okay, this is getting frustrating. I can't think of the right word! To heck with scrabble, Speedy" said Polly, knocking the game pieces over the table. Speedy held Polly's hands with his hands, and each looked at each other with intense passion in their eyes. But suddenly, they heard voices, and felt as though they were being watched.

Ninja crows were spying on them!

"Ha, while Speedy's doing this amour amour crap, we can take over the city with Big Cheese's help" said one crow.

"You creeps leave us alone!" yelled Polly. But suddenly, it was morning. Yes folks, morning.

"THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE AT ALL, NARRATOR!" yelled Speedy.

"It's Tuesday? Five days have passed" said Speedy looking at the calendar.

"They sure were fun, weren't they Speedy?" said Polly.

"I don't even remember them!" said Speedy.

"Time flies when you're having fun, Speedy" said Polly winking, and putting on the DVD player. It showed Polly and Speedy doing all kinds of crazy antics, including kite flying, riding horses, and frolicking with circus clowns in a planetarium.

"But how come you remember those five days and I don't?" asked Speedy. Suddenly Ozzy Ozbourne's Crazy Train song could be heard.

"Don't worry about it Speedy. We're in control of the movie. Why let the scary things interrupt our love?" said Polly.

"There's UFO's everywhere. Zombies, werewolves. LOOK!" said Speedy pointing at aliens and zombies.

"Yes, Speedy. But we're the ones riding this crazy train. Forever!" said Polly with a ^_^ expression. Yes I just typed that.

"Forever?" asked Speedy. Polly grinned.

"That's what we both want, Speedy. The same five days, over and over, forever" said Polly.

"Will you marry me?" asked Polly.

"Yes, Speedy. I will. The Lyra Cat Alien Federation will host the wedding" said Polly. Polly and Speedy held hands walking into a giant mothership, not scared of anything.

The End.


End file.
